


let me teach you

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [10]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Ambigious timeline, M/M, POV Outsider, Professor!Joe, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26502415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: It was the Friday morning of the semester's first week, and Tamara was glad that this seminar was her only Friday class. Everybody was buzzing with exitement, the professor for this seminar would only be at the university for this semester.ORTamara was pretty sure that this would be her favourite class this semester.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 36
Kudos: 459





	let me teach you

**Author's Note:**

> Ay, did I just have this idea today and was desperate to finish this before going to bed, so I can wake up to some sweet, sweet, validation tomorrow? Maybe so.
> 
> Is it a Mission Fic? Is it a Downtime/Everybody Does Whatever They Effing Want Fic? When is it? Who knows!
> 
> Did I set this fic in Germany so I could base this on my experience and knowledge of going to university here? Also so I had an excuse to give them one of the most generic German lastnames? You bet.
> 
> Is it obvious that I had a hard time coming up with a title at 1am? Pretty sure.
> 
> Is this un-betaed like everything else I write? Definitely, so please let me know if you find mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was the Friday morning of the semester's first week, and Tamara was glad that this seminar was her only Friday class. She sat down with her coffee towards the front of the room, and turned around to chat with some of her classmates. Everybody was buzzing with exitement, the professor for this seminar would only be at the university for this semester, and he seemed to have published some well-known papers in his field. From where she sat halfway turned around, Tamara had a clear view of the door and watched as one student after the other filed into the room, greeting the ones she knew from previous classes and semesters.

At ten past a man who seemed to be their professor came inside, carrying a thermos and a book in one hand, the other one grabbing the strap of his bag to keep it from falling of his shoulder. By the time he reached the front, most of the class has fallen silent, watching him with anticipation and a critical eye. Long story short, he looked good. Very good. He set up a laptop and connected it to a projector, loading up a PowerPoint, before looking up, greeting them with a grin that was, in Tamara's humble opinion, pure sunshine. She was sure she wasn't the only one who would have a hard time concentrating on what he said.

"Good morning everyone. My name is Joseph Schmitt, and I'm a guest professor this semester. Thanks for signing up for my class, I'm excited to work with you." Tamara had a hard time placing the slight dialect tinging his pronounciation. Maybe south-western Germany?

"Now, before we get started on formalities, syllabus and all that stuff, we'll do a quick round of introductions. First name, pronouns and your favourite poem, plus anything else you want to say." He walked around to the front of his desk and leaned back against it, then pointed towards his left, prompting Lynn to start. It was a class of only about fifteen people, and introductions went by faster than in any other class so far, he certainly wasn't lying about the quick. When everybody had a turn, he thanked them again, and got back behind the desk, loading up the next slide.

"Alright, onto the fun part. Unfortunately I forgot the copies of the syllabus and some other papers I wanted you to have, but I'll just bring them next week." He proceeded to tell them about the contents of the seminar, his expectations of them and participation requirements, exams and all the formalities they had to listen to the whole week. But like the introductions, he didn't drag it out for too long, and was done in less than ten minutes. Some of her other professors have needed the entirety of the first session to go over this stuff.

"Any questions?" Mr. Schmitt looked around the room, but no one spoke up for a few seconds.

"I have a question, professor." Everybody swivelled around in their seat. The voice was soft, and slightly accented. Italian, Tamara guessed. The man it belonged to had definitely not been there when they had done their introductions. When the heck did he come in?

"Yes….?" Professor Schmitt raised his eyebrows in a silent question.

"Nico Schmitt." Huh. Well, it was one of the commonest names after all. "Are you single?" The man finally asked, a smirk on his face. Silence fell upon the room, until Mr. Schmitt started laughing.

"Now, Nico, that is an entirely inappropriate question to ask your professor, but because you had the gut to, I will indulge you with an answer. But I have will have to disappoint you, because I am happily married." He grinned then, looking directly at the mysterious man, who stood up and walked to the front. He stopped right beside Mr. Schmitt, and now everyone got a good look at him. They were almost the same height, and he wore simple jeans and hoodie, messenger bag on his shoulder, and a pack of papers in his arms, which he proceeded to set down on the desk.

"How lucky for me then, right, that you are not my professor, but my husband." He was still smirking, and Tamara was sure that her jaw has just hit the floor, along with everybody else's. "You forgot these at home, babe. See you later, don't forget you're on dinner duty." He winked, waved at the class, turned around, and left as quietly as he had come in. Mr. Schmitt looked after him with what Tamara could only call heart-eyes.

"Seems like it's your lucky day and you'll get those papers now instead of next week." He passed them on to Lynn. "Now that we got that out of the way, has anybody else got any questions about this class and its syllabus?" He waited a few seconds to let people think.

"No? Good. Now, I can imagine the questions you actually do have, so let me answer those real quick. Yes, that was my actual husband. No, he's not at the university. No, that wasn't planned, and as long as I don't forget my stuff, he won't visit our class again, sorry. And now that that's out of the way, let's move on."

Tamara was pretty sure that this would be her favourite class this semester.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Please leave kudos and/or a comment if you liked it, they are what keep me going (especially comments).


End file.
